Dead Lonely
by Lurid
Summary: Out on the streets of L2 the children of Heero Yuy and Duo maxwell have an unlikely meeting. I've made a few small changes to chapter one. If you read the top part you'll understand. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Hey guys! Lurid, here! I changed the story line of this a bit. Just a minor, minor change but it does affect the story later on, so…yeah. Duo is actually Duo Maxwell's son and Heero and Lila Yuy are now Heero (the gundam pilot) and Relena. Sorry 1x2 fans! Personally I hate that pairing. BTW, the idea for this change was unknowingly given to me by Queen of Shadows. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Duo (* boohoohoo *) or Heero or Relena but I do own Kala and Lin Duo II and any other people I make up and put in here! So nooo stealing because,………..Rawr is watching you…..Kill! Lol! Just kidding I wouldn't kill you lovely readers! Anywayz, on to the story! 

~*~

A boy stood in the shadows of a dark alley, in the midnight streets of the space colony, L2. He was tall, clothed in all black, save a white shirt collar peeking out from under his black jacket. A long dark brown braid hung down his back. His deep, purple eyes darted around, showing the dead look of lonely despair. As his eyes flew over the faces of the people, rushing past, a light drizzle began to fall. The boy lifted his face to the sky and let the cold wet droplets fall onto his dirt-smeared face…

"Shoooo...whaddaya wanna do tamorrow?" Lin asked with her mouth full of a rather large wad of bubble gum.

"Oh, I dunno. How 'bout we hit the stores downtown?" Kala replied, cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she washed the dishes. Her home was very loud and cluttered, though, it was not, as you would expect, occupied by a large family with many raucous children. Only Kala herself lived there and she loved loud almost as much as she loved clutter. She didn't normally bother to do the dishes but the time had come when, once again she had absolutely no clean plates to eat off.

"But dat's sho boooring! I wanna go shwimming." Lin lay on her perfectly made bed with a teen magazine and her whole make-up supply spread out in front of her. Her parents, her big brother, Shin and herself lived in their huge three-story house and it was never loud and never cluttered two things that her whole family hated. Lin had just been downtown the other day to buy a new bathing suit, that she still had not tried out in the water.

"Well, I was just swimming yesterday, so let's go shopping!"

"Well, _I_ was jusht shopping, sho let'sh go shwimming!"

"Shopping!"

"Shwimming!"

"Shopping!"

"Shwimming!"

"Fine then if you won't go shopping with me then I'll just go by myself!"

"And if _you _won't go shwimming wit _me_ den I'll jusht go wit _shumone elsh!_"

Lin slammed the phone down into the receiver. She immediately picked it up and dialed a number. The phone rang three times before some one picked it up.

"Hi, Mari? Thish is Lin. You wanna go shwimming tamorrow..."

The boy walked slowly down the streets as the mechanical rain poured down. _Everything in this damned place is mechanical, _He thought.His long bangs plastered to his face and his braid dripped water down his back and into his pants. He continued to walk, not knowing where he was going and having nowhere to go. The colony people surged past him bumping him with their elbows and bags, never once taking notice of the dead, lonely look in his eyes.

Kala slowly maneuvered her car into one of the last parking spots along the busy street. She locked the doors and hopped out, grabbing her purse off the seat. The UV lamps, that substituted for the sun, beamed down cheerfully from the colony ceiling. Kala smiled despite her unhappiness at being here alone. If only Lin had come to keep her company. Kala began strolling down the sidewalks of L2 glancing into the windows of shops. As she walked she spotted a group of war orphans huddling around the window of a bakery. One, a young girl with short, dull pink hair, turned to stare at Kala as she passed. Kala turned her gaze to the sidewalk under her feet and thought of how she could share many of their feelings. Though unlike the war orphans who wandered the streets, Kala had home to return to, thanks to her parents fortune. Kala's parents had been none other than the colony leaders, Heero and Relena Yuy, who had both been assassinated years ago. It was not well known that the Yuy's had a daughter. They had kept her life a secret from the public to protect her safety. Suddenly, Kala felt an anger boil up inside her. Anger at her parents, the assassin who killed them, and anger at the world for waging such a war. _I wish I could be a part of it. _She thought, for she had never agreed with her parent's view on total pacifism. _If I had a mobile suit, I would end this foolish war myself! _Kala continued walking, her thoughts of shopping long gone.

As the boy walked down the busy sidewalks of daytime downtown, he thought once again of the fake sunshine overhead. He thought of the government officials playing God in their dry-cleaned suits. _So, shall we give the colonies rain today or make them suffer a drought? _A bitter smile flitted so quickly across his face; even he couldn't be sure it had been there. What he wouldn't give to live on the earth, where the sun was burning above and the rain poured from dark, rolling clouds instead of sprinklers. The boy glanced up quickly and caught a glimpse of a beautiful girl walking down the sidewalk ahead of him. He kept his gaze up long enough to notice a fat wad of money in her purse. He lowered his head again and crept closer.

Lin and Mari sat in the shallow end of the local swimming pool. Lin finally had a chance to try out her bathing suit. It was a two-piece with a Hawaiian design of pink flowers. Mari was wearing a black one-piece with dark, plum-colored designs. They swam slowly across the pool, engaged in deep conversation of a _very_ important matter. 

"Oh, no way! That one's much cuter!" Mari stated.

"Ew! You're kidding right? Look how gangly he is! That one over there at least has some muscles on him!"

"Gross, look at his forehead!"

"What about it?"

As you probably know, to all teenage girls this topic of discussion is always a very important matter.

Kala paused to look sadly at a window display of bathing suits. _I bet Lin's having fun with who ever she went swimming with. _She thought. She shook her head and told herself that she didn't care, that she was having fun right now all by herself. Her mind returned to the war orphans and she began to walk again. As she started off she felt a tug at her purse and she spun around to find a boy about her age with deep, purple eyes, his hand still inside her purse.

"Eeeeeeek!" she screamed and pulling her purse away from him, brought it back down on his head, knocking him out cold. "Oh my God...I killed him..."

The boy opened his eyes to darkness and a white ceiling above him. He lay on a comfortable bed with dirty, blue blankets. He sat bolt upright and groaned as he reached up to feel a lump on his head. His eyes darted around. They stopped instantly when they noticed the girl. She was asleep in a chair next to the bed. His immediate instinct was to escape. He got up from the bed and crept towards the door. 

"Where are you going?"

He jumped at the voice and turned to find the girl sitting in the chair, studying him with her pretty green eyes. 

"You're not leaving. Please...I didn't mean to hit you so hard. You're in no condition to be back on the street." Kala said kindly. She was surprised when she looked into his eyes and saw their blank, dull appearance. They looked out of place among his handsome features. 

"Come over here. Sit." She said pointing to the bed. The boy walked cautiously over and sat down.

"Now, what's your name? I'm Kala Yuy."

"Duo Maxwell." The boy said in a voice that said he had seen many sad and terrible things in his fairly short life. "Whose house is this?" He asked peering around at the extreme mess and clutter.

"Mine. How old are you?" Kala questioned. As the boy stared around her room, she was only staring at him. After all he was extremely cute despite the dark, sadness that emanated from him.

"Fifteen. Where are your parents?"

"I'm fifteen too!" She said in an attempt to be cheerful.

"Where are your parents?" He repeated.

Kala sighed. "...They're dead."

"Mine too."

Seeing the pain of their pasts reflected in each other's eyes each thought how sad the other looked.

"I'll be right back. I have to make a phone call."

Duo looked around wildly. "You're not going to call the police are you?" He pleaded, a note of panic in his voice.

"Of course not. I promise," she added when she saw that he didn't believe her. "Now you stay put, got it?" He nodded and watched her pigtails swinging behind her, as she left the room.

~*~

Gah! I hate the ending! Oh, well next chapter will be available soon! Please review! 

-Lurid


	2. Chapter 2 The Middle part 1

Hey y'all, it's Lurid again! The second chapter of DL is up! Please R&R! Oh, yeah and…

Disclaimer: I do not own Duo or L2 come to think of it…or gundams…but I do own Kala, Lin and the others! Yay!

"You what!?" Lin cried.

"I brought him home. I mean what was I supposed to do? I knocked him out!" Kala had to tell someone about the first guy who'd ever been in her house and, even though they had been fighting, Lin was the only person she could really trust.

"Yeah, _after_ he tried to steal from you!"

"I guess...but..."

"But what?"

"Wait till you see how hot he is once I get him cleaned up!" Kala giggled.

"Oh my God! You're a freak!" Lin laughed. "A hot guy tries to rob you so you take him home."

"Yeah, well, it's the only way I can seem to pick up guys, unlike you." Kala said, with a hint of jealousy. 

"Oh, shut up. You get plenty of guys, you just turn them all away."

"Only because they never try to get to know me! All they care about is our bra size. I hate guys like that." Kala explained angrily. "They never go deep enough into their shallow minds to understand us!" She paused "...I doubt that his mind is at all shallow."

"Who?"

"That boy...Duo Maxwell..."

Duo sat on a strange bed, in a strange girl's strange house. He glanced around the odd little room. What you could see of the walls, between the posters of rock stars and anime characters, was sponge-painted light purple and orange. On the bed where he sat the quilt was blue while the sheets beneath were yellow. There were numerous shelves and tables, which were littered with small sculptures, action figures, art supplies and other junk. He lifted his body from the bed and walked over to an easel with a large canvas on it. The painting showed a small girl playing happily with a beautiful young woman on a lush green lawn. As he stared blankly at the picture a single tear slid slowly down his dirty cheek. Angrily he wiped the tears away. Life on the streets had taught him only loneliness and sorrow. He knew nothing of the cheerful aura that seemed to follow the girl that had obviously painted this. There was something about her that he was drawn to. 

Kala hung up the phone and got up to return to her room. She knocked on the door to her room and heard the bed squeak as Duo dived back onto it, not wanting to be caught looking through her things. 

"Well." She said. 

Duo just stared at her. "Did you paint that?" He said quietly, pointing at the canvas.

"Yes...it's me and my mother."

"You miss her?" He asked.

"A bit. I've gotten over it by now. It was so many years ago."

He grunted. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Well, I suppose if you'd like you could stay with me, here. We will have to clean you up though."

"Can I...take a bath? I haven't had one in so long."

Kala laughed and the sound rang in Duo's ears. She sounded so happy. He wished he could be like her, without a care in the world. "You look it!" She said, her laughter diminishing. "Come with me and we'll get you a bath ready."

Wordlessly, Duo stood and followed her out into the hallway, around a corner and into a large bathroom. 

"Okay," Kala said, leaning over to start the water in the huge whirlpool bath. "You get undressed and get in. I'll be back with some towels and a washcloth." 

Duo turned away from her and unbuttoned his jacket, tossing it onto the counter. He pulled his white tee shirt over his head and put it on top of his jacket. Kala had to pull her eyes away from his well-muscled body. She turned to the door and left, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Duo smiled to himself and pulled off his pants and underwear, throwing them alongside his other clothes. Reaching behind him, he tugged the rubber band from the end of his braid and put it around his wrist. His long hair fell over his shoulders in dirty waves. He stepped over the edge of the tub and into the steamy water. Lowering his body beneath the water, he smiled at the warmth and comfort that he rarely felt. His mind wandered, and he thought of his dark past and the future that he may have here, with Kala. _She surely is beautiful, _He thought._ And kind…and happy. I need to stay with her._ He realized suddenly. _I feel strange when she's around me. Strange, but good._ He jumped at the sound of the door handle turning. 

"May I come in?" Kala asked. "I have your towels here."

"Yeah, sure."

She entered and lay the towels on the counter and picked up his dirty clothes. Directing her eyes towards the ceiling, she handed him the washcloth she had brought. 

She blushed and said, "There's shampoo and soap right over there. Um. Have fun, I guess." Kala walked out, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door for a moment, then started downstairs to prepare a bedroom for Duo.

Half an hour later, Kala was finishing putting new sheets on the bed in her guest room, when Duo walked in, his towel wrapped around his waist, his wet hair falling in damp waves down his back. Kala struggled to hide her embarrassment.

"Um, this will be your room now. It was my guest room and you're my guest…well, I guess you're not anymore, you live here now, too, right?" _God quit babbling! _Kala thought, mentally shaking herself. "There's an empty dresser there, we'll have to go get you some new clothes…I washed the ones you had so they'll be nice and clean…" Then she noticed that Duo's gaze had not left her face this entire time and her cheeks flushed once again. "Well, um, I suppose I'll just let you get dressed, then." She rushed out the door, and hurried to the kitchen to start making dinner. She felt a need to be busy. When she was doing something with her hands she new she would be able to think better. She opened the cabinets, looking for something to eat. Kala was not an especially good cook. She ate a lot of macaroni and cheese, and tonight would be no different. She got out a pot and started boiling the water. 

Just as she was putting the macaroni into two separate bowls, Duo came down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled at him and said, "You're lucky I just did dishes today." Duo didn't even hear her. All he could see was food. Actual warm, delicious, normal food. Not cold scraps from a trash can or from abandoned café tables. _Food. Real food._

"Here." Kala said, laying the bowl on the table and sticking a spoon in it. "Dig in." She sat down and started on her own bowl. Duo quickly sat down and started shoveling the noodles into his mouth as if the bowl might get up and run away. Kala looked at him sympathetically. "Slow down. It's not going anywhere." He looked up at her "Oh. Um, right." 


	3. Chapter 3 The Middle part 2

Hey, really short chapter, sorry about that. I've finally figured out exactly where this is going so there should be plenty more coming soon! At least I hope! Anyway, please R&R! * falls to the floor, twitching * Need…feed…back… Lol!

Duo groaned, rolling over in the big bed. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he sees his own face clearly in the shiny glass. He studies his face for a moment. It was a thing he had rarely seen, unless reflected in the windows of restaurants as he stared, longing to be inside, eating all the good food. He reached for the brush on the counter and began combing out the tangles in his hair. He separated the hair into three sections and began braiding it. 

Kala yawned and slowly opened her eyes. The light coming through her window was blindingly bright. It streamed in through the crack in her curtains directly onto her face. She stretched and stood, scratching the back of her head and walking stiffly to her dresser. Pulling on jeans and an over-sized sweatshirt, she heads to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. As she was sitting down at the table, Duo walked in. 

"Morning." She said, cheerfully. "I figured we could go shopping and buy you some clothes today."

Duo grunted. "Where's a bowl?" he glanced around the vast kitchen.

"Second cabinet to the left of the sink." Kala replied, digging her spoon into the cocoa pebbles. Duo sat down across from her and poured himself a bowl. He looked down and watched the cereal drowning in the milk. Kala sighed. This could be a long day. Shopping with a male is never easy but this would be even more difficult.

Kala and Duo sat silently in the car on the way to the mall. After a while, she couldn't stand the quiet any longer and turned on the radio, but all she could get was static. _Thank God we're almost there, _She thought, pulling into the parking lot. She drove around for a bit, finally finding a parking spot. Wordlessly, she and Duo got out and walked towards the entrance. 

"Um, Duo?" she asked, quietly.

"Hm?"

"I…I was wondering…how did you end up on the streets…?"

A look of fleeting surprise passed over his face, but then it darkened to anger. "I don't believe it's any of your business." He said, his voice almost a growl. Kala's eyes went wide, surprised by his reaction.

"But-"

"No! I-I can't believe you! Just…!" He spun and ran off down the sidewalk, around the side of the building. Kala stood for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. She snapped out of it and a sob broke from her throat.

"Duo, wait!" she called after him and ran to follow, but it was too late. She couldn't see him anywhere. She ran back to the car, tears streaming down her cheeks. She slammed the door and sped off down the street. She searched the sidewalks as she scanned the people whizzing past her window. Another sob tore from her throat. She pulled to a stop on the side of the road. She rested her head on the steering wheel, allowing her tears to flow and her sadness run its course. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Middle part 3

Yeah! Next chapter! Okay I'm dying for reviews so, yay, R&R!

Disclaimer: I own Kala and my people and not any GW stuff (I hate writing disclaimer's… .)

A few hours later, it had gotten dark and Kala had no chance of finding him in the pitch blackness of a colony night. She drove home, missing his silence, his presence beside her. _I'll go back tomorrow. I've got to find him and apologize, at least. _She pulled into her driveway, and got out, heading upstairs to collapse on her bed. She lay there and cried wondering what exactly she had done. She hadn't known he would be so sensitive about the subject of his becoming an orphan. If anyone would've understood, it would be her. She was an orphan, as well! Her thoughts did not last long, however, the exhaustion of crying and searching for hours was finally taking effect and she drifted off to sleep.

Duo stomped angrily down the sidewalk, slamming people's shoulders as hard as he could. _If I have to hurt then why shouldn't they? _He thought. He broke into a run, heading down a familiar side alley. He pushed aside some boxes on the side of a builing, revealing a small ventilation tunnel. He crawled into the little cave, curling up into a ball. He started to cry, his sides heaving and shoulders shaking. _Mom…Dad…_

Duo had not lost his parents that long ago, but his family had always been on the streets. His mother had gotten terribly sick after being soaked through in a rain storm. They had all gotten sick but his mother had come out of it badly. She was unwell for a long time into the mechanical winter that the colonies created. Finally, after a few months of living with terrible fits of coughing up blood, her life ended as she slept one cold, cold night. Duo's father was hit very hard by his mothers death. He became very depressed and often spent what little money he could scrounge at the bar, leaving Duo to find what he could to help himself. Soon after his mother's death, his father was shot by an OZ official. He had gone to a military base to steal a mobile suit. Duo's father, also named Duo, had once been a great pilot of a very powerful mobile suit, called Gundam Deathsythe. Duo would never have known what had become of his father had he not been standing in front of an electronics store when the news report on his death came on. It was all downhill from there. Duo had never been so alone before.

Duo lay on his side, the tears sliding over the bridge of his nose, down his cheek and into his ear. He whimpered and tried to make himself smaller, wrapping his slender arms around his body. It had only been 2 years since then. Duo had been terribly fond of his mother and her death had made a large impression on his thirteen-year-old self. That one event had erased all happiness that the boy had ever had. He no longer knew how to be happy. His life was bleak and empty, a life on the streets. Duo closed his eyes, sobs still racking his body, and fell into a restless sleep.

Kala jumped at the sound of her alarm clock going up. She jumped out of bed quickly grabbing her jacket and car keys and heading straight out the door. She hopped into the car and revved the engine, trurning sharply out onto the road. She drove in the direction of the mall, where Duo had run away. After a few minutes she pulled into a parking space and got out of the car, jogging down the sidewalk, dodging early shoppers, searching for a sign of black jacket or milk chocolate-colored braid. She didn't see him on the steerts and she resolved to look in the alleys. She searched for hours but couldn't find him anywhere. 

"Oh, Duo…" she said looking up into the bright light of the UV lamps "Where can you be…?" 


	5. CHapter 5 The Middle part 4

Hey you guys, really really short chapter here. I wanted to give you some more stuff to read but I've been real busy lately. So hopefully more to come soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Gundam Wing but I do own Kala, Lin and the lady who works at the front desk.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello, I'm here to apply for a position as an OZ officer."

"Aren't you a little young?" said the woman at the desk, eyeing him suspiciously.

He looked into her face, glaring defiantly. "My father became a pilot at fifteen. I believe I can do it, too."

"Alright." She said. The woman got up and opened a file cabinet, pulling a packet of papers from the depths of the drawer. She handed them to him, along with a blue pen. "Here's the application papers, fill all these out and sign on this line. Bring it back up here when you're finished and I'll give you a bus pass."

Duo nodded and walked to an uncomfortable-looking metal chair. He started filling out questions, his pen scratching loudly in the silent metal room.

Name: Duo Maxwell, Jr.

Age: 15

Hair: brown

Eyes: gray

Father: Duo Maxwell

Mother: Yuki Maxwell

Date of Birth: April 1, AC 211

Duo sighed. It would be his birthday soon. Not that that meant much, only that another year had passed in his miserable life. He scratched in the rest of the answers, some made up, some faded memories.

Kala rubbed her eyes, clearing away the dust that was trying to glue her eyes shut. She tried to get up, but couldn't lift her tired body up from bed. She had given up on finding Duo. He would never come back. She would never see him again. Tears filled her eyes and she groaned, rolling over and falling back into a deep worrisome sleep. 

Duo rose from the seat, walking over to the desk. "Here you go." He said handing the woman his clip board and pen. 

"Alright, just sign here one more time, then you can head to the bus terminal. The bus there will take you to the airport and then to the earth." 

Duo stared at her as she turned around adding his papers to the file cabinet. He turned and walked away, shoving his bus pass into his pocket. He went quickly down the stairs, following the signs towards the bus station. He got in line with a crowd of other people and handed his ticket to the bus driver, heading straight for a single seat at the very back of the bus. He plopped down into the seat, staring out the window as the bus pulled out of the station. _The earth…I'm going to be a mobile suit pilot for OZ…on earth…just like my father…_

Okay that's it. I really hope to get some more up here for you guys but with school and everything you know…yeah. So please review. Btw, I really love hearing how much everyone wants to read more but can you please add a little bit about what I could fix or do to make this story better. Thanks,

Lurid


	6. Chapter 6 The Middle part 5

Hey guys! New chapter! Sorry this is taking so long, I'm really busy studying for these stupid tests. So hopefully I can keep up with updating this! Yeah! Ok well, PLEASE R&R and try to put in something productive, like what I can do to make this story better. But I love to get your compliments too! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of the products or characters, but I do own Kala and Lin and Rio!

Duo stared out the window, watching the bleak scenery of the colony fly past. His eyes moved slowly around the bus, studying the people around him. An old lady sitting to the left of him and a couple seats up was continuously staring at him, with an odd vacant look on her face. He stared back at her, their eyes locked until Duo shuddered and turned away. She was pretty creepy. (AN: This happened to me! Well not these exact circumstances but pretty much! So I had to put it in!)

He missed Kala already. _Maybe I shouldn't have run off. I didn't even explain to her. _He closed his eyes, blocking out the world. If only they had had more money, like Kala's parents they would still be alive. _It's still too…painful. To talk about them, to think about them, to imagine their faces, even for someone to mention them._ Kala hadn't known this, though and he shouldn't have done this to her. He wondered if she was worried, if she was still out there, looking for him. He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. None of that mattered now. He was going to the earth, to fight, to be a mobile suit pilot. 

"Kala! You have to do something besides sleep and lay around!" Lin said as she walked around Kala's living room, cleaning up. "How can you live like this? Looka t all the garbage!"

Kala lay, slumped on the couch, flipping through the TV Guide. "I can't do anything. I need to find Duo. He was here for such a short time, but I need him." Fresh tears slipped down her cheeks and she rubbed her eyes, willing them to stop. She was amazed that she had any tears left in her body, with all the crying she had done these past few days. 

Lin sat down on the couch beside her. "I'm sure you'll find him. How far can he have gone?"

Duo stepped off the bus, looking up at the huge space shuttle before him. He had never ridden in one before. He had never left this colony in his whole life. 

"Big, idn' it?" a voice said from his shoulder.

He looked over to see another boy about his age, his blond hair spiked crazily all over his head. The boy's clothes looked almost as filthy as his own. 

"Yeah it is." Duo replied.

"You goin' ta earth?" the boy asked, turning to face Duo.

"Yeah." 

"Gon' be a soldier for OZ, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Same here. Mebbe we'll be in the same trainin' facility."

"Maybe." The two started walking toward the ramp leading up to door of the shuttle.

"What's yer name?"

"Duo."

"Tha's an odd name. Mine's Rio." Duo walked down the aisle, flopping down into a vacant seat and hoping that this guy would shut up and go find a seat far away from him. He tuned out Rio's happy babbling and looked out the circular window as the shuttle started off out of the colony. 


End file.
